You & They Belong To Us
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Thorin x Bilbo x Fili x Kili - ALL IN ONE, Bilbo just doesn't understand that he belongs to all of them. He will be their queen- ouch! I mean their Halfling. Sorry I forgot queen was too ladylike for you... I wanted to try a new fandom, GUY X GUY Sequel Chapter
1. Chapter 1: You belong to us

**Ochibi-chan:** So I'm trying another fandom, and hopefully you guys like it. I don't write a lot anymore but once something comes up I get creative, so I aint disappearing!

**Bilbo: **What is this!

**Thorin: **Hmm... Not bad for a Halfling

**Kili: **OH OH! We're a big family!

**Fili: **Who's baby Is it? Uncle, Brother or mine?

**Ochibi-chan: **(o3o) I didn't think that far ahead! Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **You belong to us

_Thorin x Bilbo x Kili x Fili – Mpreg_

If you told Bilbo Baggins that he would wake up in the arms of the Dwarf king and his nephews with a round belly; he'd have laughed in your face. But here he was, belly filled with the next heir of the Duran line.

"Bilbo, you should be sleeping." Thorin's rough voice was whispered in his ear where the other male had buried his face into the back of his neck. Moaning Bilbo turned his head humming happily when Thorin kissed his lips.

"No fair, me too." Bilbo blinked his eyes open and looked down towards his swollen belly, where Kili and Fili were wrapped in each others arms and resting their faces protectively against his stomach. Kili and Fili were pouting and looking up at him, waiting for a kiss.

Giggling, Bilbo leaned down as far as he could with his round stomach; though he didn't have to because Kili and Fili both leaned up and kissed him on the lips each before placing a kiss on the belly in front of them.

"What keeps you awake, my love?" Thorin placed a gentle hand on his belly, and hummed when he felt a kick against it. "Ah, the babe."

"He's sure moving around tonight." Fili said, amused when he felt a kick to his face. Rubbing his face with his hand where he was kicked; he grinned. "He grows strong."

"Of course he does, he's amongst the Duran line. He will be King when he grows." Thorin's chest puffed out, indicating he was proud. Bilbo blushed at the awed looks on both Fili and Kili's faces, they were always so happy about the babe.

"I- But..." He paused, he was courageous enough asking the question. So he settled down stiffly beside his lovers. Thorin's grip on his stomach tightened, he knew something was bugging Bilbo since they'd found out he was pregnant.

"I thought we'd discussed there would be no secrets amongst us, Bilbo speak what's on your mind." Fili and Kili frowned when they noticed their uncle was correct. The Halfling had something on his mind and he wasn't bringing it up

"Bilbo? You love us as we love you. We started this relationship on no secrets." Fili caressed his stomach beside Thorin's hand and Kili's resting face.

"E-Even if the baby is part of the Duran line, it's also part hobbit. It's going to be part hobbit, part Baggins. It won't be completely strong." Bilbo shuddered. He had been a weak hobbit, who was afraid of adventure and now he was safe in Erebor with his lovers.

"Oh Bilbo, you look at me." Thorin cupped the smallers face and turned it to face him. "No matter if the babe is a Halfling, and half dwarf. He will still be a part of the Duran line, as are you when you agreed to be in what we consider queen alongside Fili, Kili and I."

"I thought we agreed not to call me queen, queen is woman. I may be yours, but I am not a woman." Bilbo pouted, relaxing against the three males.

"All that matters is that you are ours, as is the baby." Kili grinned happily at him. All three males let out worried murmurs when Bilbo suddenly just burst into tears. The bawling Halfling was crying into the pillow he was leaning on, and clutching Fili and Kili's long hair in his wee hands.

"Bilbo!" Dwalin, Balin and Bofur ran in with their weapons raised, looking around for a sign of danger. Upon seeing the Halfling perfectly safe in the hands of his lovers and their King and princes; Dwalin and Balin chuckled and left the room quickly. Bofur, being Bilbo's best friend remained until Bilbo told him himself that he was alright.

"Bofur, will you not leave? Bilbo is fine." Thorin sighed, exasperated. When the dwarf shook his head, though he did put his weapon back; knowing there wasn't going to be danger.

"Are you alright, Mr. Baggins?"

"Y-yes Bofur, thank you. I will see you later." The hobbit sniffled before curling a hand around his large belly. The dwarf nodded and bowed to them before leaving the chamber, firmly closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, for making you cry." Kili said gently.

"I'm pregnant, I'll cry a lot. I'm sorry… I'm a mess, I just loved that you called me yours and the baby too." Bilbo rambled.

"Of course you are!" Fili scoffed before looking at his brother and uncle. "Would you like us to show you?"

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:** I really wanted to try writing one and this is what I came up with. I didn't want to take the chance that the sex would ruin it, and Bilbo is already pregnant.

I'll try another one later,  
_Review please _

Alii xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: They belong to us

**Ochibi-chan: **This chapter is dedicated for _Silverharpie17_, because they wanted a chapter with the baby born.

I really love reviews, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first oneshot, I'll add this to it as a whole.

Thorin x Bilbo x Fili x Kili – Mpreg

* * *

**Title: **They belong to us

"We're very proud of you Bilbo." Bilbo was drifting in a sea of dreams, when his subconscious picked up on Thorin's calming voice. Distressed something had happened to the dwabbling; as Kili liked to call it because it was half dwarf and Halfling, he tried to sit up.

"Wow, Bilbo. It's alright, don't try sitting up to fast. The baby just came out of you." Bilbo let out a relieved sigh, knowing that Fili was here and he wasn't making a big fuss meant nothing was wrong with the baby.

"It was all wrinkly, and tiny. But super cute Bilbo!" Kili's excited voice came from the other side than Thorin and Fili were on. When he felt the bed shift he knew that Kili was leaning towards his face.

Hesitantly, Bilbo struggled to open his eyes. He was so tired, and drained. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Kili's grinning face, beside him was Fili's face and they were both peering down at him. Bilbo was confused as to why Thorin wasn't there. Maybe something _did _happen.

When he heard the sounds of a baby coming from the corner of the room, Bilbo's eyes zoomed in on it. Sitting in the corner of the room was Thorin, and he was holding a small bundle of cloth; which he instantly knew was wrapped around their baby

"Is…" Bilbo began breathlessly. Kili and Fili's faces split into the biggest shit eating grin, it made Bilbo notice some resemblance between the two brothers. When Thorin, Kili and Fili were both proud and excited, they all smiled the same; he wondered if his baby would have that trait.

"Thror Bili Durin; the next heir to the Durin line." Thorin announced proudly, holding the dwabbling just so, so that Bilbo could see him. Bilbo gasped. Thorin had wanted to pick a totally different name, but Bilbo had insisted that his grandfather be remembered. They had argued about it, and just left it for when the child was to be born. The middle name was a mixture of Fili, Kili and Bilbo's name, it was pronounced exactly like the brothers, except with a B.

"You're not pregnant anymore Bilbo, you can't cry." Kili brushed a gentle kiss on his forehead before sitting back down in his chair calmly. Fili chuckled, knowing that Bilbo was going to be a little confused with his emotions; and also happy with the name.

"Bring him…" Bilbo pouted as he stretched his arms out towards Thror and Thorin. He let out a happy sigh, when Thorin placed their little boy in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead before heading back into the corner chair. "Oh he's beautiful"

He had dark hair like his father, and the Durin smile. He was larger than a hobbit newborn, but smaller than your average dwarf newborn; meaning he was the perfect size. As Bilbo began to tear up again, Fili stepped forward and took Thror from him; so that he could lay back and relax. Kili had reached forward and grasped Bilbo's hand in a soothing manner.

"Though I wish he'd come out blond, I love that he's dark haired." Fili grinned down at the dwabbling and wondered what he would look like when he got older. Maybe he'd somehow achieve to look like all of them, wouldn't that be trouble. "All that matters is that you both belong to us." All three Durin's grinned.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **I hope this is what you had in mind, I gather it is kind of short. Being a new fandom for me to write up, though I've read a billion fanfics…. It's hard for me to write a long one.

_Review please, request away! _

_-Alii xoxo_


End file.
